The Dark Tower
by Andrej
Summary: The Dark Tower is a mystery, but after a great loss, Link begins to seek it, and uncover what it really is.
1. Proluge

**  
The Dark Tower  
Proluge  
**  


**1**

  
  
  
The horses hooves kicked up sand, as it raced across the desert dunes.   
"Come on! Faster you damn horse!" Yelled it's rider, a young man named Dean. He looked behind him, it was getting closer, the incarmentation of Death. It's swooped down to Dean, it's huge talons stretched out, reaching for him. It let out a high pitched sound, and attacked him. Dean felt the blow to his back immediately. It was as though it had happened in slow motion. It's talons impacted against his back, tore his tunic to shreds, pieces of material billowing in the air. Then they pierced his skin, thrusting through his back, shattering his spine, and bodily organs, and finally emerging from the other end, protruding from Deans chest. He looked down, for the last few seconds of his life. The talon of the deadly bird had come out, and blood was gushing all across his horse, and himself. He put his hand across the hole where his stomach once was, and dropped off his horse. Laying flat on his side, he could see it, the Dark Tower. Just yards away, and still, so far.   
"It's true." He said to himself. "It does exist..." And with that, he died. 


	2. Parrallel

**  
The Dark Tower  
Parrallel  
**  


**1**

  
  
Hyrule is a vast and wonderful land, spanning a wide array of environments, each individual in their own, special way. From the treacherous paths of Death Mountain, to the peaceful serinity of Lake Hylia, Hyrule is unique. But, Hyrule is parrallel to another land, named Sele.   
The demension Hyrule lies on is parrallel to the dimension the land of Sele lies on. This is not a normal occurence, but rather one caused by an outside force. This means that everyone in Hyrule has a matching person in Sele. If the Hylian were to injure themselves, so would there match. And if a Hylian were to die, so would a Selen. The exact same thing would happen if Sele were to be destroyed, Hyrule would receive the same fate.   
In Hyrule, there lives a young man named Link. Link has been proclaimed a hero in the land of Hyrule. He saved it from a dark fate, by defeating the Evil King, Ganondorf. Link lives in Kokiri Village, with his Kokiri friends. In Sele, Links match is a man named Travis. Travis and Link don't know it, but their lives are about to go through a strange period in the two lands, as they each begin to search for the one thing that truly intrigues them.   
In the two lands, there is one thing that is the same, this thing lies beyond the Desert Wasteland, where few have stepped, and even fewer have survived to tell about it. This thing is what brought the two dimensions to be parrallel, and will soon destroy the two worlds. This thing, is the Dark Tower.   
  


**2**

  
  
Alossiye City. Elline Village. Lake Malcoot. Every day, Travis was waking up in a new city, with no memory of travelling there. The period between going to sleep and waking up was a blank, a desolate wasteland bare of memories. Most of the times, he woke up bruised, battered, or bleeding. But today was different. He woke up at Squallin Town, in the basement of a factory, soaked in blood, probably his. Next to him was a burnt out bonfire, the stench of smoke, still thick in the air. He wasn't wearing a shirt, like on most mornings when he woke up. The only thing surprising was the burn on his arm. It was in the shape of two-semi-circles connected together.   
  


  
  
He stared at the scar. Deep, throbbing, and slowly increasing in pain.   
He thought nothing more of it, he never did pay too much attention to his scars. He got up, and looked around. The factory basement was reasonably large, Travis had woken up here before, three weeks ago to be exact. There was a wooden stage in the center of the room. It had the unmistakable stench of blood and sweat, every else Travis woke up, there was also a stage, soaked with blood. He walked over to the end of the room, where a set of stairs led him out into a back alley.   
Squallin Town wasn't much, a few factories, most of which were now shut down, because Alossiye City could make whatever products they were making here, cheaper, quicker, and in greater quantity. The day the factories were shut down, the population decreased by almost half, most moving to Alossiye City to look for a job. 


End file.
